RIP or not
by EmySilver
Summary: OS / UA - Même lors de son enterrement, Pansy trouve toujours le moyen de faire le show.


**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta : **Pauu-Aya

**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'ai écris cet OS il y a quelques mois et en me relisant je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas un peu shootée en l'écrivant... A vous de juger

Vous pouvez considérer cet OS comme un digne représentant des séries soap opéra avec les rires préenregistrés.

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

La demi-douzaine de convives avançaient en silence dans l'allée, recouverte pour l'occasion d'un tapis rouge, et s'installaient sur les bancs en bois clair inconfortables. La nef était envahie de bouquets de fleurs blanches diffusant leur doux parfum dans la chapelle.

Face aux bancs, se trouvait un cercueil entièrement noir dont le couvercle était soulevé et laissait apparaître un revêtement en soie vert émeraude brodé de fils d'argent s'entrelaçant pour former l'emblème des Parkinson.

À l'intérieur du cercueil, on pouvait apercevoir le profil aristocratique de l'inimitable Pansy Parkinson. Même de loin, on pouvait constater que chacun de ses cheveux étaient impeccablement lissés et sa bouche était recouverte d'un rouge éclatant, son préféré, le Ruby Rush, de la marque Tom Ford.

Suite à un horrible accident impliquant des marches en marbre, une paire de talons Yves Saint Laurent de quinze centimètres et un nez plongé dans son téléphone portable, la célébrissime jet setteuse avait dégringolé l'escalier pour finir sa course au rez-de-chaussée.

Les plus proches amis de la brune attendaient l'arrivée du père Stevens. Il était l'homme d'église personnel de la famille Parkinson depuis une trentaine d'années et avait connu Pansy depuis sa naissance.

Ron, ne supportant pas d'être assis trop longtemps, avait commencé à faire des avions en papiers avec les feuillets composés de chants religieux et les envoyait en direction du blond peroxydé le plus célèbre de sa génération : Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme allait se lever malgré les supplications de sa petite amie, Hermione Granger, qui le retenait par le bras.

Le religieux arriva à ce moment et foudroya l'assemblée beaucoup trop bruyante et joyeuse pour un enterrement.

Le père Stevens s'installa derrière le pupitre et rassembla ses feuilles qu'il tapota contre le bord afin de les aligner et d'en faire un tas bien carré.

Il replaça ses lunettes ovales sur l'arrête de son nez et se racla la gorge avant de prononcer son éloge.

« Si nous sommes ici rassemblés en ces lieux, c'est parce qu'une étoile s'est éteinte. Son amour des belles chaussures et du marbre lui ont causé une chute fatale. C'est pour moi un vrai supplice de savoir que cette jeune femme a rejoint les anges qui composent le paradis. Je l'ai vu naître, grandir et, malgré tous ses mauvais choix et son mode de vie que l'église ne cautionne pas, elle est toujours revenue me voir pour expier ses pêchés. Je ne compte plus le nombre de ''_Je vous salue Marie_'' que j'ai réussi à lui faire réciter. »

Sa révélation arracha un petit rire à l'assemblée.

« Maintenant, j'invite Drago Malefoy à venir me rejoindre. »

Le blond, élu quatre fois comme étant l'homme le plus sexy, se leva et prit place à côté du père Stevens qui se décala d'un pas sur sa droite. Ses yeux gris acier se posèrent sur Pansy avant de fixer sa petite amie et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Tout le monde disait de Pansy qu'elle n'était qu'une pétasse condescendante et c'était vrai. [J'adore ce début xD] Mais elle était avant tout ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et une personne sur qui je pouvais compter les yeux fermés. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais rencontré la merveilleuse femme qui partage ma vie. »

Hermione lui envoya un baiser volant que Drago mima d'attraper sous les raclements de gorge du père Stevens qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

« Pardon mon père, » s'excusa le blond. « Où en étais-je… Hum… Ah oui ! Pansy était un incroyable Cupidon sauf avec elle, la preuve vu le gars avec qui elle sortait. »

Une chaussure, qu'il esquiva avec facilité, vola vers le milliardaire et fut suivie d'un ''pauvre con'' qui fusa également dans sa direction.

« Loupé Potter comme d'hab'… Bref ma Pansy, tu vas me manquer. »

Drago regagna sa place et l'homme d'église appela Daphné. Quand elle se leva, Théo en profita pour lorgner sur les longues jambes recouvertes de bas en résille de l'actrice de soap. Elle replaça une de ses longues mèches blondes derrière son oreille avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses notes.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon âme sœur, ma meilleure amie soit partie. Avec ton sale caractère, tu étais censée tous nous enterrer mais non, ta fourberie a fait en sorte que ce soit nous qui soyons tristes. Hier encore, j'ai regardé le ciel et je me suis demandée pourquoi ! »

« Alors là non ! » cria une voix.

Les invités et le prêtre se tournèrent vers le cercueil noir ébène et virent une Pansy furieuse.

« Que Drago n'ait pas une once de tristesse ne m'étonne pas, mais toi ma Daphné, tu n'as pas mis une pointe d'émotion, tu es actrice et rien ! Nada ! » s'exclama la brune avec de grands gestes. « Ne t'étonne pas si tu ne fais rien d'autres que des séries télés craignos et que Tara Reid t'ait volé ton rôle dans Sharknado. Tara Reid bon sang ! Alors qu'elle est complétement out et défoncée ! Je veux des larmes de sang et des cris ! Compris ? »

« Oui, » lui répondit Daphné la tête basse.

La blonde prit quelques secondes et inspira profondément avant de s'effondrer sur le pupitre et de crier :

« POURQUOI SEIGNEUR ? POURQUOI M'AS-TU ENLEVÉ MA MEILLEURE AMIE ? »

Elle leva son joli visage en direction du plafond et continua sa comédie.

« TU AURAIS DÛ ME PRENDRE MOI, PAS ELLE ! »

Elle se tourna alors vers Pansy et lui demanda :

« C'est mieux ? »

En guise de réponse la fausse morte leva son pouce en l'air et se rallongea dans son cercueil.

« Weasley tu me dois vingt livres, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester silencieuse jusqu'au bout. » déclara Blaise en se penchant vers le rouquin.

Ron poussa un soupir, fouilla dans son portefeuille et fit une tête décomposée.

« Heu… Désolé mec, je n'ai que cinq livres et deux coupons réductions pour des pizzas. »

« Ok. Je prends. »

« Oh non s'il-te-plaît pas mes coupons, » le supplia-t-il.

« Soit c'est les coupons soit tu me devras des intérêts, » lui dit l'homme d'affaire avec son regard impitoyable capable de faire flancher n'importe qui.

Le roux embrassa ses coupons de réductions qui lui permettaient d'avoir cinquante pourcents de réduction sur des maxi pizzas avant de les tendre à contrecœur au métis qui les rangea avec un sourire sadique dans sa poche de costume Gucci.

« Bien. Bien. Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda le père Stevens.

Les invités se regardèrent ne voulant pas faire leur discours alors que Pansy était dorénavant « réveillée ». Harry se dévoua et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il en profita également pour récupérer sa chaussure et la mettre à son pied.

« _Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend, _» chanta Harry d'une voix atrocement fausse.

« Ta gueule Potter, tu chanteras ça le jour où je serai vraiment morte en attendant va t'asseoir et tais-toi. » lui ordonna avec amour sa dulcinée.

« Ça marche, » approuva le jeune homme, fier d'avoir réussi à faire son éloge en moins de cinq secondes.

Alors que Théo commençait à se lever, Ron posa sa main sur son épaule et lui intima du regard de le laisser passer à sa place.

« Avec Pansy, notre amitié n'a pas été de tout repos, je me demande même si nous pouvons réellement nous considérer comme amis car sans Harry, je peux vous garantir que j'aurais craché plus d'une fois dans sa crème de jour à trois cents livres. »

« Tu as** dis **quoi ? » cria d'une voix suraigue la concernée.

« Que si tu n'avais pas été en couple avec Harry j'aurais craché dans ta crème de jour. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas fait hein ? » le questionna-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

« Non. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui. »

Pansy posa une main sur son cœur et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Par contre Blaise a… »

« Il ment ! » glapit le métis devenu subitement livide.

« Qu'as-tu fait mécréant ? »

Les yeux verts de la brune transperçaient le visage de son ami tels des poignards acérés.

« Absolument rien. »

Pansy darda alors ses yeux parfaitement maquillés d'un smoky sur le roux.

« Parle Weasley et aucune douleur ne te sera infligée. »

« Ta jupe Balenciaga, tu sais celle aux imprimés écossais que tu as retrouvée décousue sur toute la longueur au niveau des fesses ? »

Pour toute réponse, la brune se contenta de plisser ses yeux, les faisant ressembler à deux fentes.

« Blaise était complétement bourré quand je l'ai surpris en train d'essayer plusieurs de tes vêtements dont cette jupe… »

Ledit Blaise accourut jusque devant la brune et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Ron.

« Ne l'écoute pas Pansy, il est juste en colère car je lui ai pris ses coupons. Tiens mec, reprends-les. »

Il fouilla sa poche et fourra les coupons dans la main du roux.

« Merci. »

« Tut tut tut, tu restes ici Zabini. »

Pansy empoigna la cravate du métis et le força à planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment bousillé ma jupe ? »

« Non. »

« Weasley ? »

« Oui ? »

« Continue. »

« À vos ordres. »

Une goutte de sueur roula de la tempe de l'afro-britannique jusqu'à son col de chemise.

« Tu l'aurais vu ! C'était hilarant ! Il portait ta jupe et un de tes soutiens-gorge en se trémoussant sur _Bitch Better Have My Money_ et il a commencé à tourner autour de ta barre de pole dance quand j'ai entendu un énorme bruit de déchirure. »

« Tu as osé mettre tes grosses fesses dans ma jupe à neuf cents livres ? »

Blaise continuait de nier en bougeant vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Mon petit Blaise, » dit Pansy d'une voix étonnement calme. « Je vais te laisser exactement trente secondes pour fuir et je te conseille de bien te cacher, voire de quitter le pays car si je t'attrape, tu es un homme mort. »

« Voyons Pansy, on peut discuter. Je te rembourse si tu veux. »

« Non. »

« Je peux te la faire recoudre sinon. »

« Elle est irréparable espèce de travelo du dimanche, » cracha-t-elle. « Donc maintenant je vais te lâcher et tu vas courir. »

Elle joignit le geste à ses paroles et relâcha d'une extrême lenteur la cravate en soie grise de son ancien ami, sous le regard satisfait de Ron car, jamais au grand jamais, il ne fallait lui prendre sa nourriture et ses coupons réductions qui pouvaient lui permettre de manger toujours plus et à prix réduit.

Blaise piqua un sprint digne d'Usain Bolt jusqu'aux portes et s'enfuit à toute allure hors de la chapelle des Parkinson.

Pansy souleva la deuxième partie du couvercle de son cercueil dévoilant une jupe crayon noire, un talon Stiletto sur son pied droit et une attelle à sa cheville gauche.

Oui, sa majesté Pansy Parkinson avait organisé un enterrement pour sa cheville qui avait écopé d'une entorse lors de sa chute dans les escaliers. Quand le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait être immobilisée et surtout qu'elle ne devait pas porter de talon, l'héritière Parkinson avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les railleries de ses amis en la voyant avec une minerve et une attelle avaient fait germer cette idée de faux enterrement dans son cerveau machiavélique. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle ? Pas de soucis mais en retour, ils lui feraient des éloges funèbres digne de la drama queen qu'elle était.

Elle mit un peu maladroitement ses jambes dans le vide. Ron l'aida à descendre et à se maintenir en équilibre sur ses béquilles. Pansy clopina lentement jusqu'à ses amis et leur proposa d'aller boire un verre. Proposition qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. La brune n'avait pas oublié son saccageur de vêtements mais le fait de savoir qu'il la fuyait comme la peste lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être immense.

« Oh ! Théo, Hermione, je n'ai pas oublié que vous n'avez toujours pas fait mon éloge mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me le ferez autour d'une vodka. »

« Super… » marmonna Théo. « J'ai hâte… »

.

* * *

**.**

**Review ?**


End file.
